Jessica's Ninja Adventure
by Cubonefan112
Summary: Arceus every year give new ninja's there pokemon partners Jessica's ninja adventure begins Edited
1. It begins

Jessica's Ninja Adventure

Every Year Ninja's get a Pokémon decided by Arceus itself here is a story about a girl who begins here Ninja Journey...

Jessica awoke to the sound of pidgey's chirping and her alarm going off Jessica turned her head and turned off the alarm she sat up and heard laughter in the distance she knew it was some neighbor kids throwing eggs at Naruto's door she sighed she didn't really care if the kids where going to waste perfect eggs she got up picked her clothes she then remembered that today was the exams the tough exams which her friend Naruto hasn't passed twice today was his last chance and hers as well

Jessica then remembered the consequences if she didn't pass three times, she remembered that if she didn't pass this time than she would be getting the consequences and she really didn't need those.

To be stripped of all your chakra and sealed away at a center for life Jessica then shivered again this time out of her trance.

Jessica then walked to her bathroom closing the door behind her after 5 mins she emerged from the bathroom in a red shirt and dark blue pants that went down to her knees she also had on blue sandals her curly short brown dishwater hair was poofy she then exited her room and turned right to enter the kitchen she then heard a knock on the door and said

"Coming"

she walked to the door and opened it to see Naruto standing there in his blue shirt and dark blue jeans that went a little past his knees she also noticed that in his right hand was a hot cup of instant ramen and the other was empty Jessica smiled and took the ramen from Naruto's hand she then smiled and said "Thanks Naruto." And stepped back to let Naruto in so they could wait to walk to the academy together when it was time to go, Naruto smiled a big grin and entered Jessica's small apartment Jessica's known Naruto from when he was very small Jessica smiled remembering the first time she meet Naruto.

*FLASHBACK*

Jessica walked down a dirt road on the outskirts of town she was crying because she just found out her parents had died in a mission after she was down the road a ways she say at the corner of her light sea blue eyes a man around late 20's standing over a little boy who was crying the man had a kunai in his hand Jessica immediately ran and shoved the man in the side she then twirled around helping the little boy up she and the little boy then ran down the road towards town the man was chasing after them with the kunai flying around crazy the little boy was crying Jessica looked around for a hiding spot to get away from the man she then say up ahead a big garbage bin Jessica smiled and turned toured the garbage bin with the little boy still crying his eyes out she ran behind it and told him to be quiet so the man couldn't find them the man then stopped right next to the big garbage bin puzzled at where the kids went he then ran down the street still with the kunai in his hand Jessica and the little boy where frozen for 5 mins until Jessica said

"Ok I think he gone now."

she then sighed and stood up and reached out her hand to help him up She smiled and said

"So what's your name?"

The boy was bruised and his eyes were still filled with tears from the man attacking him she then ask again this time the boy said his name was Naruto she smiled again and said

"Well Naruto, I guess you better come with me so you can get cleaned up."

she then took Naruto's hand in hers and they walked out from behind the garbage bin Naruto was surprised and happy that someone wasn't being mean to him and someone actually cared as they started walking down the road people stared and mumble why Jessica was with Naruto but she didn't really care what people thought after a few minutes Jessica and Naruto were at a small apartment she then told Naruto that this was where she stayed they both walked in and each took a bath Jessica then bandaged up his scratches and laid out a bed for Naruto to sleep on before they went to bed Naruto gave Jessica a big smile and they both went to bed with big grins on both of their faces.

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

"Hey Jessica."

Naruto said trying to get her out of her trance she looked up at Naruto's face to see him worried why she wasn't eating the now cold ramen Jessica just smiled and said

"Oh, sorry Naruto I was just thinking."

she then closed the door and walked to her table and sat down and started eating the cold ramen which was still very delicious but cold after she was done she got up threw away the container and walked around the apartment seeing if everything was off after that she looked at Naruto with a big grin and said

"Ready to go." Naruto smiled and said "Yeah" Jessica then walked past Naruto and opened the door Naruto quickly followed her they then both went outside of the apartment and Jessica locked it then both started walking to the academy.

After a few minutes of walking in utter silent Naruto looked at Jessica and smiled and said "You worried about the test Jessica looked at Naruto and nodded a no response she then said

"Nope, I'm not worried are you?" "Nope I'm going to ace that test Believe it!" Jessica could only smile at her friend who was confident on taking this difficult test that she and him have failed two times.

After another minute or so Jessica and Naruto where at the academy and so where the 40 others students the students looked at Jessica and Naruto mumbling to each other Jessica just brushed it off and so did Naruto then Iruka sensei appeared with his Pokémon Zangoose and told everyone to come inside the test was beginning Naruto and Jessica entered the classroom ready for this test as Jessica looked around she say Chouji eating a big bento probably from his parents, Kiba and Shino where talking to Neji and Lee, Sakura and Ino were fought on who got to sit next to Sasuke, Jessica just sweat dropped at them fighting over him Tenten was polishing her weapons for the Ninjutsu part of the test with Abby's help, and Hinata was sitting next to Naruto blushing and not saying a thing Naruto was confused on why she wasn't talking, Shikamaru was lightly snoozing before the test and Kuran was sitting on the other side of Naruto trying not to hear the fan girls who were trying to talk to him.

Jessica just smiled and sat down next to Kuran and Naruto the girls gasped and mumbled Jessica just ignored it and waited for Iruka sensei to start class.

After everyone was seated and quiet Iruka said

"Ok, everyone this test has two parts Writing, and Ninjutsu you will all take the writing first those who don't pass the writing with a high score do not continue with the test and will have to retake the test next year if this isn't your third time." "Any questions?" "Then let the test begin." "ZANN!"

After an hour of writing Jessica and Naruto and the 20 others walked out to the open field the other 20 didn't make it Jessica say 20 dummies one for each student Iruka then said

"Listen up student you must eliminate the dummy with a ninjutsu or a weapon if you can destroy the dummy then wait in the classroom for everyone else to finish we will start from highest average to least so this will take a while."

Everyone groaned a load groan Iruka just smiled after a few hours went by only two students remained Jessica and Naruto Iruka looked at his list and said

"Jessica you're up."

Jessica nodded at Iruka and formed her hand of a ram, snake, and a tiger two shadow clones appeared Jessica then put her hands down and the two clones started to make rasengan in each hand after the two clones were finished they disappeared and Jessica ran to the dummy hitting it with the rasengan while shouting

"Double Rasengan!"

she then spun around and flipped her body and landed right where she was standing at the beginning but facing away from her dummy as a load boom was heard as the dummy exploded Jessica just had a smile on her face as she stood and turned and looked at Iruka sensei who was dumfounded that she had done that Jessica just smiled even more and turned her head to see everyone also dumfounded that she actually did that even Sasuke Jessica just walked to the classroom with her head held high proud of how she did on the Ninjutsu she knew she was going to pass this time.

Iruka sensei got out of his dumfounded trance and said

"Naruto you're up"

Naruto also did the shadow clone jutsu the clone made a rasengan in his hand he then ran to the dummy and hit it demolishing it until it was torn to strewed Naruto spun around and landed a bit away from where the dummy was last standing he then stood up and smile a big grin Iruka smiled and then started back to the classroom with Naruto following he and Naruto entered as Naruto quickly took his seat.

Iruka cleared his throat and said

"If I call your name then you have passed but if I don't then you have failed you can try again next year, if this isn't your third time failing the test Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Kuran, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Abby."

he then stopped and smiled and said

"Naruto and Jessica."

Jessica and Naruto jumped out of their seats happy and surprised that they actually passed the test they then both ran to the front of the room and got in line and couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.

Iruka then said a few more names then stopped and said that these where the people who passed after the cheers of applaud was silent he then told everyone to stay so they could assign the teams.

He then started assigning the teams until he got to Team 6 he then said

"Jessica, Kuran Kaname, and Abby."

Jessica smiled and looked at her teammates Abby smiled back but Kuran didn't even look at her or Abby Jessica just stuck her tongue out annoyed that he wasn't happy that Jessica and Abby where even on his team Iruka then assigned the other teams and said that

After lunch they would meet there sensei and get their tablets from their sensei's Jessica and Abby went to lunch with Kuran most of the girls were shocked to see Jessica and Kuran together with Abby the oddball of the academy and with Team 7.

After lunch Jessica and her teammates waited for their sensei to appear with Naruto's group Naruto and Jessica grabbed two chair's and put them up against the door and climbed on them and they each had chalk eraser in their hands and where going to play a prank on the sensei's for being late they set up the chalk eraser so that they would land on their heads.

Sakura and Abby where trying to stop Jessica and Naruto from doing that but they didn't listen Sasuke was just ignoring what was going on Kuran was watching silently Naruto and Jessica put the chair's back to see the door opening two men enter one was Kakashi Hatake and Zero Kiryu with a Absol at Kakashi feet and a Vulpix up on Zero's shoulder they all walked in just as soon as they opened the door and stepped in the chalk eraser landed on their heads and the Pokémon heads making a Ker plunk as it hit the floor the Pokémon became Furious at what just happened. Jessica and Naruto just laughed at how they had fallen for the trick each giving the other high fives.

Abby and Sakura where apologizing on what had happened Kuran snickered and Sasuke was wondering why great Jounin like them fell for a trick so easily Kakashi and Zero just picked up the eraser and thought for a minute looked at each other and smiled and said

"Well my first impression on these teams is they all are complete idiots."

Everyone was shocked at what the two men said Jessica and Naruto regained their shock and asked their sensei what they were doing first there eyes sparkled with excitement the men reached out of their pockets three tablets each for their teammates.

Zero cleared his throat and said

"Since you have passed you get a tablet and later tonight you will get a Pokémon egg from Arceus himself but these aren't ordinary tablets their tablets of Arceus he will give them quotes each quote give you a clue about your partner and they will float to you by Arceus's power we will put them on the podium and Arceus will move them to you, you will not know which one you will get but you can't change your tablet."

"Is this understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement then Zero and Kakashi walked to the Podium placing the tablets on the table then stepping back as soon as they where back from the podium the Tablets began to glow with power everyone was amazed at what was happening the tablets rose from the podium and went in the direction of the children each child reached out their hands grabbing their tablet each glowing a faint light then it faded as a quote appeared on the tablet after a few minutes of utter silent and amazement of what just happened.

Kakashi then told everyone to read the quotes on their tablet so they can get a clue of what their partner would be he then pointed at Kuran and said

"You go first."

Kuran stood up and cleared his throat and said "You are never alone friends will guide you on the right path."

"Good, now your turn."

Pointing to Sakura she cleared her throat and said "You will have experiences that make you weak but there will always be light to guide you to make you stronger."

"Good, Next"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke he sighed and looked at his tablet and said "You will never be lonely because friends will light your path with a flame brighter than any other."

Zero then pointed to Naruto and said "Your turn kid."

Naruto then said "You will always be happy conquer all with the spark of friendship."

Naruto looked confused Jessica just smiled at his confused look Zero then pointed his finger to Jessica and said "Your turn toots."

Jessica snapped attention and looked at her tablet and said "You will never be lonely and alone because friends will help you along the right path."

Zero then lastly pointed his finger at Abby, Abby smiled and looked at her tablet and said

"Friendship is a powerful thing like a spark of everlasting light never let the light lose it power with the power of friendship."

Kakashi then told everyone that a Anbu will come and get them when the ceremony was ready and to bring your Tablets Zero then stepped in and said

"No tablet, no pokegg understood?"

everyone nodded in agreement and started to leave Naruto then put his Tablet in his pocket and turned to Jessica smiling Jessica smiled back and asked why he was smiling Naruto then bowed in front of his friend and said

"Thank you, Jessica without your help I wouldn't have passed."

"Thanks for everything your truly a great friend."

Jessica blushed a little surprised at what Naruto said Jessica smiled and scratched her head and said

"And I'm happy I could help."

Naruto looked at her smiling and then stood up and held his arm out like the way a gentleman does when escorting a woman Jessica blushed and wrapped his arm in his and they both walked out of the room and started walking home Jessica arm didn't leave his all the way home as Jessica got to her door Jessica release her arm from his to reach for the key that was in her pocket and unlock the door Jessica unlocked the door and turned around smiled and said

"Thanks for walking me home see you later tonight for the ceremony."

Naruto just smiled back and then said before she could walk in her apartment he said

"Hey Jessica I forgot to give you something."

Jessica turned around about to say what when Naruto's lips where on her forehead after he release his lips he looked at her face to see it flushed as red as a rose she tried to speak but nothing could come out of her mouth.

Naruto just smiled a happy grin and started to walk down to his apartment which was just down the hall Jessica snapped out of her trance and quickly went inside of her apartment shutting the door quickly Naruto just looked back smiling she turned on the lights and ran to her room and landed on her bed with a Ker plunk she laid there for a few minutes only hearing her heartbeat beating as fast as a jet plane she sat up in her bed and sighed then stood up and walked to her kitchen looking around and thought

"Well since I'm going to be here until the ceremony I might as well clean up the place and get ready."

Jessica looked around and got a bucket filled it with soapy water and started to clean first her bedroom and bathroom after 30 minutes she started on the kitchen and the Living area then she took a bath and picked out her clothes to wear to the ceremony she picked a Dark blue shirt with blue jeans and sneakers also she made sure she had her tablet was in her pocket after she was dressed.

Jessica then walked out of her bedroom to the kitchen she wasn't very hungry so she just sat down and waited as soon as she sat down a knock from the door caught her attention she stood up and walked to the door and looked out the peephole she say a male Anbu standing their waiting she checked her pockets and found the tablet and her key she then opened the door and looked at the male Anbu's face the male anbu then said

"Are you ready for the ceremony?" Jessica nodded and walked to the Anbu closing the door behind her and locking it shut

"Very well then, Let us be off." He replied, before taking them both away in a swirl of leaves.


	2. Chosen Partners

Jessica's Ninja adventure

Jessica and the male Anbu guide arrived Jessica looked around curious and amazed of the area and the big bon fire in the middle of the area normally she never really seen the area before the Anbu then told her to talk to her friends while he talked to the Hokage Jessica walked around then heard a familiar voice

"Hey Jessica over here."  
She turned around to see Naruto waving to her and everyone else standing their talking with each other she smiled then started to run to the group everyone looked up and tell her running Naruto smiled and asked if she had her tablet she grabbed her tablet out of pocket and showed it to everyone she then turned to Naruto blushing and said

"Naruto I forgot to repay you for walking me home a while ago."

Naruto started to blush wondering what she was going to do Jessica then smiled and tackled Naruto to the ground in a big hug everyone stood above them surprised that Jessica actually tackle him after she release her hug and looked at Naruto whose face was completely red from the tackle surprise Naruto looked at her's she was grinning and her face was a shade darker than Naruto's then Sasuke snickered and said

"Looks like the dobes got a girlfriend."

Jessica face blushed even harder she then stood up turned around facing Sasuke and grabbed him by his collar meeting her face with his and saying

"What did you say?"

Her face furious with anger Sasuke just snickered again and said

"I said Looks like the dobes got a girlfriend."

This time Jessica got more enraged she then let go of Sasuke collar and punched Sasuke in the face so hard he had hit the ground with a thunk everyone gasped and surprised that Jessica actually punched Sasuke Sakura and Ino became enraged Shikamaru and Lee had to hold them back so Jessica wouldn't be killed by them two Sasuke then looked up at Jessica she gave him a death glare and said

"Don't call Naruto a dobe he's a great friend and an even greater teammate you shouldn't be mean to him and if you ever make him cry I will kill you."

After Jessica turned around and helped Naruto up she tell her male Anbu guide walk to the group and said

"Everyone pleases to go to your anbu guide the ceremony will begin."

Everyone nodded and walked to their anbu after waiting the third hokage appeared and took a whiff of his pipe and said

"Tonight you will receive a pokegg chosen by Arceus itself you all have passed the first challenge but many more will come your way never give up hope and success in will grant you victory, now I need everyone to come to close to the bon fire and hold their tablets with the quote against the fire and something special will happen after it happens you will go to your sensei and receive your headband which grant you full authority of being a Genin then your Anbu will take you home tomorrow you will meet your friends and hatch your egg and be put in groups with three to make six that way so you can each help each other out through any challenge that come your way."

He then took a another whiff of his pipe as everyone started to walk to the bon fire they then each took out their tablets and held it against the fire's flames the tablets started to glow a bright light each light glowed a different color everyone had to cover their eyes because it was so bright after the light faded everyone looked up to see a pokegg above their heads their tablets were gone everyone grabbed their pokegg felling its warmness from the developing Pokémon that was inside each egg after everyone had calmed down about their eggs appearing in front of them everyone then meet their sensei's and got their Headbands Jessica thanked her sensei and turned her head and looked at Naruto who was smiling at her Jessica noticed the headband on his forehead and the egg in his arms she smiled and looked at her pokegg which made her smile more her male Anbu guide then nodded his head and whisked them away in a swirl of leaves Jessica then looked up to see her door to her apartment she thanked the Anbu and unlocked the door holding on to the egg being careful not to drop it she closed the door locking it she then turned on some of her lights and walked to her bedroom she placed the egg gently on her bed then changed into her pj's after that she got everything ready so she could meet her teammates and her sensei she laid out a blue shirt and dark blue pants that went past her knees she then went around her apartment turning off everything and checking if the door was locked she then walked back to her bedroom she tied her headband on her forehead and climbed into bed not forgetting to set her alarm she then grabbed her pokegg holding it close and falling in a deep slumber.

The Next Day

Jessica awoke to the sound of her alarm blaring off she groaned and reached her arm and pressed the button stopping the annoying noise she then looked to her left and right she say the egg at her feet she giggle sat up in her bed and grabbed the egg holding it tight in a hug smiling at how warm the developing egg felt she then laid the egg down on her bed and got up, got dressed she then remembered that she had worn the headband to bed she ran to the bathroom to look at how the headband looked she smiled at her reflection seeing how good she looked in her new headband she then heard a knock on her door she smiled again and exited the bathroom, grabbed her egg and walked to the door looking through the peephole to see Naruto standing their holding his egg it had a yellow color with black markings on it she opened the door Naruto had on a black shirt and dark blue pants that went a little past his knees he also had on his blue sandals and his new headband Jessica smiled at Naruto as he smiled back she then said

"Hey Naruto you ready to go meet your teammates with your pokegg and hatch your egg."

"Yeah"

Naruto said Jessica walked out of her apartment door locked it then she and Naruto started to walk down to the academy talking along the way think on what their Pokémon will hatch into after they got to the academy they say Kakashi and Zero standing with their teammates Jessica and Naruto ran up to the group holding their eggs Kakashi then said

"Ok now that everyone's here we must get our eggs to hatch."  
"And the reason because is your Pokémon partner is your partner chosen by arceus himself he or she is also your training partner to help you get stronger and do missions but before we get started why don't we introduce each other name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals in life, friends, enemies."

Zero then said "you go first."

Pointing his finger at Naruto smiled and said

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I love instant ramen but I hate how long it take to make it, my hobbies are eating ramen and studying to become hokage so everyone will stop disrespecting me and look up to me, my goals in life are to become hokage my friends are Iruka sensei and Jessica, I've know her ever since she saved me when I was little, and that's about it."

Zero smiled and pointed his finger and Jessica and said  
"Your turn toots."

Jessica smiled and said  
"My name is Jessica, I also love instant ramen I don't really hate anything or anybody and my goals in life are to help the Hokage anyway I can she then looked at Naruto smiling my hobbies are reading and mostly sleeping my friends are Iruka sensei and Naruto, I've known him ever since I saved him when he was little, and that's about it."

Zero then smiled and continued down the line after everyone else went he and Kakashi told the kids to follow them inside they then entered a room that had a big incubator Kakashi turned to the students and said

"This room is to help you guys hatch the eggs it will take some time for the eggs to hatch thought." they then all walked into the room and walked up to the incubator  
Zero then said

"You put the egg on the bed and press the button a meter will pop up and that shows how much love it needs to hatch if it's all the way full then your egg will hatch into your Pokémon partner."

Kakashi and Zero they grabbed the lid and pulled it apart everyone then lined up on each side placing the egg in the bed and pressing the button the meters appear Jessica looked at her meter it said 90 percent full she smiled and looked at Naruto and said

"Naruto mine is 90 percent full mine is almost done hatching."

Naruto gave her a thumb up and then looked down at his meter his was also 90 percent full he told her then asked everyone else if their meters where like his and Jessica's Kuran said that his was the same like.

To Jessica and Naruto's amazement every ones meter was exactly the same number. Kakashi then told everyone to put their hand in the holes and hold the egg until the egg started to hatch everyone nodded and put their hand in the holes all holding their eggs everyone smiled Jessica loved feeling the warmth of the Pokémon after a few minutes of holding the egg Jessica noticed that her egg moved she gasped and looked at Naruto and said

"Naruto I think my eggs going to hatch."

Naruto smiled and said that his was going to hatch too then Jessica looked around and say everyone egg move Jessica smiled and said to Kakashi sensei and Zero sensei that their eggs where hatching they then told everyone to remain calm and watch the baby Pokémon hatch Jessica's egg was first it glowed and started to crack open Jessica gasped as it cracked even more everyone watched as the egg started to hatch and glow after the glow fainted Jessica say parts of the shell broken apart and their laying in the bed was a baby Cubone looking up at Jessica with its apple green eyes Jessica smiled and took her hand out of the holes and picked up the Cubone she smiled at the Cubone he smiled back Jessica then held the Pokémon like a baby rocking it until it had fell asleep in her arms.

Then Naruto's egg started to glow and it cracked open egg parts going everywhere Naruto then say a pichu looking up at him with its blue eyes Naruto smiled and held the Pichu in a hug the pichu smiled and squealed its name softly before falling asleep in his arms as well after all the eggs hatched everyone showed each other their Pokémon Naruto had a Pichu with blue eyes Sakura had a Shinx which had purple eyes Sasuke had a Chimchar with hazel eyes Kuran had a Larvitar a rare Pokémon with deep red eyes Abby got a Emolga with deep dark blue eyes Kakashi then smiled and said

"Ok now that the eggs have hatched and we have now shown our Pokémon to our teammates we have to start training."

Zero and Kakashi then reached from their back pockets two bells each for their three teammates Kakashi then said

"We both have two bells for two of you for each group if you can get them with the help of your Pokémon then you get to eat lunch but the people who don't get a bell by the time the bell rings will have to be tied up as everyone else eats."

Zero then got out a timer and placed it on the second stump setting it for an hour Zero then turned his head to the group and said

"You have 1 hour you can use anything to get the bells but don't overdo it."  
"Begin."

Everyone scattered in the bushed with their Pokémon Jessica and Cubone hid in a thick bush Jessica then told Cubone a plan on how they could get the two bells after Jessica told Cubone the plan he Cubone nodded its head Jessica and Cubone then got ready to attack Jessica had a shadow clone at the ready and Cubone was pumped Jessica and Cubone then jumped out of their hiding spot and ran to Zero who was caught off guard he got hit with the rasengan and puffed into smoke she noticed that it was a shadow clone Jessica turned around to see Zero standing above them holding a kunai Jessica immediately stopped his attack with her kunai fighting it off as Cubone took care of his Vulpix the Vulpix then snarled and bit down Cubone yelped a hurtful call Jessica then turned around worried about her partner without noticing Zero still attacking her Zero punched Jessica sending her flying through the air she hit the ground with a loud thunk Cubone also was on the ground bleeding from the bite wound that Vulpix gave him just moments ago Zero smiled then turned around when the two turned into shadow clones Zero turned around to see the puffs of smoke he looked around and said

"Ha, Shadow clones nice trick but that won't do."

He then couldn't find her anywhere he looked forward behind left right he then looked down at the ground and punched it causing it to come up after the ground settled he say Jessica about twenty meters away with Cubone Jessica smirked a smile and said

"Well nice going Zero sensei you found me."

Jessica then jumped out of the rubble forming her hands into a shadow clone jutsu five shadow clones appeared Jessica and the five shadow clones ran to Zero surrounding him then the real Jessica was sent into the air while the four other kicked him high in the air higher and higher Jessica then twirled her body and kicked Zero in the face sending him down to the ground hard he coughed up blood as his face meet ground Jessica landed next to him and reached for the bells when Zero grabbed her hand and in a split second Zero had a kunai to her neck she looked around and say Cubone pinned by Zero's Vulpix Jessica say in his eyes that he was terrified of the Vulpix's teeth Jessica closed her eyes and Kuran and Abby come out of their hiding spots holding on to the sensei kunai making sure it didn't hit her throat Abby and Kuran's Pokémon where fighting off the Zero's Pokémon Zero release his Kunai and then turned into a puff of smoke everyone was silent Kuran just smiled and showed the two bells but as they were reaching for his hands to take the bells they also turned into smoke balls Jessica became annoyed and grabbed Cubone she then stormed off into the forest with Cubone in her arms then to her left she say Naruto sitting at the monument holding a bento Jessica then snuck up on Naruto she then said Naruto's name making him scream as Pichu shocked him from the surprise Jessica and Cubone just laughed at their expressions when they got surprised she then sat next to Naruto after she finished laughing he then said

"How did the fight go?"

She looked at Naruto and said "It sucked so I'm just going to eat a lunch with you and try not to get caught because I'm also hungry."

"Ok."

Naruto said they then picked up the bento box and broke their chopstick and picked up a piece of meat about to put it in their mouths their Pokémon picked up the cans of pokefood as well and was about to put a piece of pokefood in their mouths when they heard a familiar voice they froze and looked behind them to see their sensei's standing above them with their Pokémon Naruto and Jessica's smiled as their face's turned pale they both then made a nervous grin so did their Pokémon and placed the bento down Kakashi and Zero then took Jessica and Naruto to the stumps and started to tie them up with their Pokémon as they were finishing up the alarm went off the other kids came back to the monument to see Naruto and Jessica tied up with their Pokémon Kakashi and Zero explained that they were trying to eat some food so they get punished for it they also told them not to share any of their food with any of them and if they did them they would fail they both then disappeared everyone grabbed a bento box and sat around them and started to eat Jessica and Naruto's mouth started to water and so did their Pokémon's then Jessica started to blush as her stomach started to growl Jessica sighed and said

"Ugh I'm so hungry"

She then looked at Cubone and sighed again then Jessica and Cubone looked up to see Abby and Kuran bento in front of their faces she smiled Kuran then said  
"You need the strength so eat our lunches" Jessica smiled then looked at Naruto to see Sasuke and Sakura feeding Naruto their food Jessica then looked at her teammates Abby was holding her chopsticks to Jessica mouth Jessica opened her mouth about to take a bite of the food when Kakashi and Zero appeared scaring everyone to death Jessica and Naruto screamed bloody murder they then both yelled at Kakashi and Zero saying

"WHY IN ARCEUS'S NAME DID YOU SCARE US FOR?!"

Kakashi and Zero's face's got serious they then said

"You all have…"

Everyone remanded still for their answer like time had stopped

"Passed"

Jessica and Naruto then started to smile and tried to jump while being tied up with their Pokémon smiling and trying to jump around Kakashi then untied Jessica and Naruto from their stumps they then hugged their Pokémon Naruto then sat down and told Pichu him that he could go play with the other Pokémon Naruto then looked around everyone was hugging each other happy that they passed but Sasuke and Kuran they just shook hands.

Naruto then looked to his right to see a hand in front of his face he looked up the arm to see Jessica standing their looking down at Naruto reached his hand in her Jessica then yanked Naruto up on his feet she then pulled Naruto into a hug Naruto's face turned a shade of pink Jessica just smiled as she held him close and said

"Thanks Naruto for being my awesome friend."

Jessica then release her hug and kissed Naruto cheek making his heart melts and his face blushed after releasing her lips from his cheek she stepped back and looked at Naruto's face to see him in a state of shock Jessica then got worried and started to shake him to get her out of his trance his nose then started to bleed and he started to lose his footing luckily Jessica caught him catching the teacher's attention Kakashi and Zero ran over and asked Jessica what happens she explained Kakashi and Zero then told Jessica to go play with the Pokémon and tell the teammate what happened Jessica nodded and ran to her group of teammates after she explained everything Abby smirked a devilish smile and said

"Oh I get it you like him… hmmm." rubbing her elbow in her arm Jessica blushed a deep shade of red and stuttering with her answer

"N-oo-o Abb-y." Abby just smiled and patted her he back saying  
"We all fall in love's trap."

Jessica then hit Abby in the head telling her to shut up she then heard Naruto groan Jessica spun around and ran to where Naruto was laying his pichu was laying on his stomach taking a nap she looked over the teachers head and asked if he was ok Zero told her that he just passed out from the surprise kiss Naruto then groaned again and opened his eyes and looked around he then say pichu laying on his stomach he then reached his hand up and scratched its ear Pichu smiled and stood up and walked to Naruto face and started licking his face Naruto smiled then sat up Pichu jumped off Naruto Kakashi then told Naruto what happened Naruto smile and stood up Pichu jumped on his shoulder everyone then ran over with their Pokémon and asked him if he was ok Naruto gave them a thumb up and told them that he was ok everyone then looked at their sensei Jessica then said

"Zero sensei what are we going to do now that we have passed?"

Kakashi smiled and said that they were going to go to the third hokage to get a D-rank mission Jessica and Naruto frowned at how they were going to get a D-rank mission but they got their Pokémon ready and started walking out of the field to the third Hokage's building which was the biggest building in Konoha as Jessica and Naruto walking down the road together they talk to each other while blushing a little everyone else just smiled at the two as they continued down the road to the third Hokage's Building after ten minutes they arrived everyone entered the building and went up to stairs to the hokage room as they walked up the stairs Jessica frowned Naruto then said

"Hey Jessica what's wrong?" Jessica looked at Naruto smiling then said "Oh nothing it just that the last time I was in this building was when my parents died."

Naruto then frowned and said that he was sorry Jessica just smiled at him and said "It's ok Naruto." "I'm strong so don't worry." Naruto and Jessica then smiled at each other and so did their Pokémon they then continued to walk up the stairs to the third Hokage's door Kakashi then stopped everyone did also he then knocked on the door and said

"Third Hokage may we come in."

the hokage replied with a yes and they entered Jessica had noticed that Cubone had moved from her shoulder to her head she smiled as she entered with her team mates the Hokage looked up from his work and say Kakashi and Zero and their teammates the Hokage then took a whiff of his pipe and looked at the teammates and said

"So you're here for a mission."  
"Yes"

Said Kakashi the hokage then took out a scroll that had a D on it he then said

"You will be doing this mission receiving two Pokémon thief's a meowth and a purrlion if you can capture them then you have accomplished the mission but be cautious many Genin have tried this and have failed ever time so be careful he then handed Kakashi the scroll everyone then bowed to the third Hokage and left the room after everyone left the building Zero and Kakashi then opened the mission scroll and read it for a few minutes then looked at everyone Zero then said

"Ok looks like the purrlion and meowth go to the market to steal pokefood and other stuff my group will search for the purrlion and the other search for the meowth."  
Kakashi then said

"Ok well let's get started but use these communication microphones to communicate with Zero and Me so if you find the little thief's then we can meet up somewhere and complete the mission."

Zero then smiled and said "And don't forget about teamwork." Everyone then put the communication devices in and split apart to catch the thief's


	3. Extra duties

Jessica and her teammates landed in an area around the market everyone than looked around to find the Meowth they then started to ask workers in the market if they have seen the meowth but no luck then a voice yelling from behind said  
"HEY GET BACK HERE."

Jessica and her teammate turned around to see the Meowth holding a piece of sausage in its mouth they then started to run after the Meowth trying to keep up with its fast pace Jessica then thought of an idea as the cat got in an alley she then said

"Hey you guys, I got an idea you guys corner it while I do a surprise jump on it so I can catch it."

Abby and Kuran agreed and then split up Jessica and her Cubone then jumped along a building and landing on the roof looking down upon the alley where the meowth was trying to escape Kuran and Abby snuck up on it with their Pokémon on their guard Jessica then smiled at Cubone and grabbed him and they jumped off the roof landing right on top of the Meowth the Meowth then got annoyed and did a fury attack on Cubone and Jessica face  
Jessica and Cubone shrilled in pain from the fury attack of the meowth claws hitting their faces Abby and her Emolga tried to calm the meowth down while Kuran talked to their sensei on what to do after he was done he turned to the two girls and said

"Zero sensei wants us to return with the Pokémon Kakashi sensei's group just caught the purrlion and are heading back now so we better hurry."

Jessica and Abby nodded and started walking out of the alley on their way back they told the man who they caught the meowth then started to walk home Jessica and her cubone's face had bandages on it from the fury attacks Cubone was on Jessica head and Abby had the meowth and her Emolga was flying above her head while Kuran walked with his chimchar after 10 minutes Jessica and her teammates arrived with the meowth Zero asked Jessica what happened to her face she explained Zero then smiled and said

"Ok then now that we have the Pokémon we can head back to the third Hokage's building to turn in the scroll."

Everyone nodded then started walking back Naruto looked at Jessica face he then said "Jessica what happened to your face?" Jessica looked at Naruto and sighed then said "Cubone and I did a jump surprise on the meowth and it did a fury attack on our faces."

Jessica then rubbed her face and pouted saying that it still hurt Naruto just smiled and then said "Hey at least yours was a fury attack we also did a surprise jump on the purrlion but instead of it doing a fury attack it used hone claw then used scratch attack on me Pichu used thundershock but it just made the purrlion even more pissed so it started to attack pichu but Sakura was there and she used her shinx and made it faint."

Jessica got worried and said "Oh is Pichu ok?" Naruto just smiled and said "yea he's fine he just resting here in my arms."

Naruto then showed Jessica pichu he was asleep in his arms his arms and chest where bandaged up from the attack Jessica then said "At least he's ok." Naruto then smiled and nodded his head they then continued to walk down the path to the Hokage's building after 10 minutes they arrived to the building they all then started to climb up the stairs

Kakashi and the other's reached to door Kakashi knocked on the door the Hokage said "Come in." and they entered the Hokage's room the hokage looked up from his paper to see Kakashi and Zero with their students Kakashi gave the third the scroll he then said

"We finished the mission here is the scroll what do you want us to do with the Pokémon?" he then said

"We will take care of them."

Then two ninja's appeared and took the two Pokémon away he then noticed Jessica and Naruto and their Pokémon where wearing bandages on he then said

"Looks like you guys need to be fixed up."

He then stood up and told Kakashi and Zero to take the kids and the Pokémon to the infirmary so they could talk them they then both nodded and turned to their students and Zero said "We are going to take you guys to the infirmary so you guys can be checked out for the next mission."

"Ok?"

everyone nodded and waved goodbye to the third and exited the room they then turned to their right and started walking down the hall Naruto and Jessica talked to each other while Abby and Sakura talked to each other Kuran and Sasuke just ignored each other after walked a ways they then got to a room that had a big red cross on the door Kakashi knocked on the door it opened we say a woman around mid 20's in a nurse's uniform she talked to Kakashi then let everyone in she then escorted the kids to a table she then said

"Ok my name is Miss Aiko your sensei's said that I have to check you guys so ill be checking the Pokémon first."

she than told the kids to put their Pokémon on the table that was coming out so their Chansey and Audino could check them out everyone stood up as a table came out with a Chansey and an Audio everyone then placed their Pokémon on the table then sat down in the chairs Miss Aiko then sent the chansey and audio away she then started with Sakura she then took her into a room after 5 minutes she checked out clean then Abby, Kuran, Sasuke, and then it was Jessica turn she stood up and followed Miss Aiko inside the room she say a chair and a table with a few supplies and a stethoscope and some other items she then told Jessica to sit on the chair she did what she was told and sat down the doctor then started checking her first her heart beat then her eyes ears and mouth after that she said

"Well looks like everything's good but how did you get the bandages on your face?" "Oh my teammates and I did a mission and I got a fury attack to the face from the purrlion that we where capturing for the mission."

Miss Aiko then shook her head and said "Ok but where going to need to heal the scratch marks so they don't get infected."

Jessica nodded as Miss Aiko got her disinfection ready so she could clean the scratch's she then got a cotton ball and the bottle of disinfection she placed then on the table that was in front of Jessica she then took off the bandages and grabbed the bottle and a cotton ball she dabbed a bit of the disinfectant on the cotton ball then said

"Ok this might sting a little."

Miss Aiko then put the cotton ball on her scratch's Jessica bit her bottom lip from the pain after 5 minutes of utter pain Miss Aiko was done she picked up the bottle of disinfectant and put it up then sent Jessica out of the room she had new bandages on her scratches Miss Aiko then sent Naruto in the room after 5 minutes Naruto exited also with new bandaged on Miss Aiko then said

"Ok now that everyone's done and are all checked out I'll take you to your Pokémon."

she then took everyone to a separate room where all the Pokémon where each on a bed ready to go but the pichu and Cubone Jessica and Naruto looked up at Miss Aiko told them not to worry she said

"There find it's just that Cubone and the Pichu have minor injuries they just need to sleep it off they will be ok in a few hours but the other Pokémon are ok."

Jessica and Naruto nodded then walked to their Pokémon's bedside as the chansey and Audino gave back the Pokémon to everyone else Naruto looked at Jessica he noticed that her eyes started to water Naruto got worried and asked her what was wrong she looked up at Naruto and said

"It was my fault he got hurt in the first place I shouldn't have done that jump on the meowth."

She then started to cry but she held it in trying not to worry Naruto even more she then felt something pull her in a warm hug she opened her eyes but had to blink a few time to see who it was she say Naruto standing their holding her Jessica blushed then started to cry softly in his shoulder after she finished Naruto released her and said

"Everything is going to be ok, don't worry they will be found it isn't your fault ok."

Jessica then shook her head understanding what Naruto said she then sat in the chair  
right at Cubone's bedside while Naruto walked over and sat by Pichu's bedside after ten minutes Kakashi and Zero entered the room they then told everyone that they will continue training after the other Pokémon are able to train everyone nodded Jessica then looked down at Cubone he was breathing lightly she then closed her eyes and sighed she then turned her head away trying to hold back the tears that wear forming again.

She then hear a faint call she turned her head and looked down at her Cubone its eyes wear open and it was trying to get her attention Jessica then started to cry tears of joy because her Pokémon was ok she wiped the tears away as Miss Aiko came in she say that Jessica's Cubone was awake she smiled then turned her attention to Naruto who was looking sad Miss Aiko then walked over to Naruto and said

"It's ok Naruto Pichu will wake up soon."

Naruto just keep on feeling sad Jessica looked up and say Naruto's sad expression she stood up and walked over to Naruto she then looked down at his Pichu he was breathing lightly Cubone was awake and sitting up in his bed looking over at his best buddy Cubone then stood up on his bed and jumped from the bed to Jessica shoulder Jessica looked to see her Partner on her shoulder about to cry Jessica comforted him as his eyes started to water then one teardrop fell from his eye and ran down his skull mask and dripped on Pichu's nose Pichu's eyes opened and looked around he say everyone standing above him Naruto looked down at his friend and started to smile then he scooped up Pichu and held him in a hug Pichu was confused on what happened Miss Aiko was surprised at how Pichu woke up from Cubone's tear drop landing on his nose after Naruto let Pichu go he smiled at Jessica who smiled back Cubone jumped from Jessica shoulder and landed on Pichu's bed smiling Pichu smiled back they then started to play Kakashi looked at Jessica and Naruto they were smiling and laughing Kakashi then walked to the group and said

"Ok sorry to break up the love fest but we need to start training for our next mission."

Jessica and Naruto then nodded to Kakashi sensei then they all exited the infirmary and go start training after they signed the paper to leave they went to the training ground after they got to the training ground Kakashi and Zero turned to their teammates and Zero said  
"We will begin training each of you will have to build up your strength and attack for this next mission." Kakashi then said

"This next mission we will have to escort a man and his Pokémon back to his homeland, this will be a dangerous mission so we will have to build you guys up you think you're up to the challenge."  
Everyone replied with a positive answer Kakashi and Zero then smiled at his teammates and Zero said

"For this training session we will be working on your attack power and strength to see if you need improvement in any of these two categories, each of you will work together in pairs to try to defeat both of us if you don't use teamwork then you won't succeed in victory we will work with pair 1 then tomorrow pair 2 and lastly pair 3."

Everyone nodded Kakashi then called out the pairs and which order they were going to work in he said "Naruto Uzumaki and Jessica you will be pair one, Sasuke Uchiha and Kuran Kaname you will be pair two, and Abby and Sakura Haruno you will be pair three."

Everyone nodded their heads understanding then got in their fighting stands then Kakashi said begin Jessica used a shadow clone jutsu and made five shadow clones Naruto did the same they then both ran to Kakashi and Zero trying to get a hit on them but it didn't work they hit each one making them turn into a puff of smoke while Jessica's Cubone and Naruto's Pichu fought off Kakashi's Absol and Zero's Vulpix Jessica then took out a kunai and tried to get Zero but he deflected it with his own while Naruto was using rasengan on Kakashi but it turned into a shadow clone Naruto then turned around to see Kakashi he then punched Naruto in the stomach making him cough up blood he then fell to the ground Kakashi took out a kunai and picked him up holding the kunai to his neck Jessica still fighting Zero looked at Naruto to see him being held be Kakashi with a kunai to his neck she gasped but Zero then told her to stay focus kicking her in the jaw sending her flying high in the air she landed with a thunk about 20 ft away from Zero she struggled to her feet and panted she then looked at her Pokémon it was still fighting Zero's Vulpix and Naruto's Pichu was still fighting strong Jessica then looked at her sensei's and smiled saying

"You think you're so tough we prepare to meet your death sentence."

She then formed her handing into some hand signs and a shadow clone appeared she and the clone then started to form a big rasengan the then clone and her then ran to Kakashi but Zero blocked with his kunai Jessica and the clone turned into puffs of smoke catching them both off guard Kakashi then looked behind and say Jessica and her clone about to hit Kakashi and Naruto with the big ball rasengan he then moved still holding on to Naruto Jessica's big ball rasengan hit the ground and exploded after the smoke clear Jessica was standing panting she then looked at Naruto who was smiling Jessica smiled back then snapped her fingers Naruto turned into a puff of smoke this caught Kakashi and Zero's attention they then looked up to see Naruto holding a rasengan it hit Kakashi with great force it sent him flying in the air he then landed on the ground about 20 feet knocked out Jessica and Naruto then looked at Zero he then disappear in a puff of smoke Jessica looked around ready to strike Naruto then shouted

"HEY COME OUT WERE NOT DONE WITH YOU YET."

Jessica then closed her eyes and told Naruto to be quiet so she could hear after concentrating for a few minutes she formed her hands then another clone appeared the clone made a rasengan in Jessica's hand she then ran at Naruto Zero then came out of the ground about to strike Naruto she hit Zero in the side with the Rasengan sending him flying into the tree's Jessica then landed on her feet Naruto looking at her amazed they then both heard a clapping in the distance they looked to their left to see Kakashi trying to standing and grumbling but he smiled and started to clap he then said  
"Congrats you have defeated us both you both have great potential in this mission now."  
He then turned to the others

"I need everyone to go home tomorrow we will continue training with the next pair you are all dismissed."

Jessica and Naruto thanked their sensei's and they both walked to their Pokémon who had defeated Kakashi and Zero's Pokémon they looked very proud Jessica and Naruto picked them up and hugged them congratulating them on their win after they finished they started heading home. Naruto and Jessica walked through town Jessica then stopped and turned to Naruto and said

"Hey Naruto we've done a lot today how about we got hang out at the ramen bar." Naruto looked up at Jessica surprised he then smiled and said

"Yea let's go." He then held out his hand Jessica put her in his and they walked to the ramen bar they walked in to see the old man and his daughter behind the counter they looked at them and smiled the old man then said

"Hey Naruto, Jessica you here on a date or something?"

Jessica turned away blushing Naruto then let go of her hand and said No where going out because we have done a lot today and we need a break right Jessica? He then turned to Jessica she nodded her head in a yes response they then both walked in and sat down at the stools their Pokémon jumped off their shoulders and sat down on the counter the daughter giggled Naruto then asked for a Miso while Jessica got Chicken the old man then served the ramen they said thank you Naruto handed her a pair of chopstick she broke the chopsticks and so did Naruto they then started to eat the old man's daughter gave the Pokémon some poke-food the Pokémon ate their food as Jessica and Naruto at their ramen Jessica then felt something grab her hand she swallowed her mouth full of ramen and looked down she say Naruto holding her hand she smiling and blushed a little and continued eating in silent's just feeling his warm hand in hers.

After they were finished and their Pokémon where full and starting to doze they left holding their Pokémon in their arms Naruto and Jessica walked for a bit in the moonlight before arriving at Jessica apartment Jessica turned to Naruto saying "Thanks for the Ramen Naruto I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah sure Jessica." Naruto said smiling and waving she then smiled back and closed the door Naruto smile grew bigger he then looked down at his Pichu and held it close he then walked down to his apartment still having the grin on his face Jessica walked down her apartment passing her kitchen and living room area and entering her bedroom she placed Cubone on the bed and changed into her PJ's and got into bed with Cubone she then drifted off to sleep

The Next Day Jessica awoke to Cubone poking her with his Bone she opened her eyes sluggishly and looked at her alarm clock it said 7:00 she sat up and said  
"Crap I'm Late!"

she then jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom she got dressed in the same clothes she had on yesterday and ran and got everything ready she grabbed Cubone and rushed out the door to be hit with something she opened her eyes to see Naruto under her she got up and help him up she then locked the door with her key and she and Naruto ran off to the training ground after running for five minutes they arrived utterly exhausted Kakashi and Zero asked them why they where late they explained then Kakashi and Zero started training with Sasuke and Kuran in the meantime Jessica and Naruto sat with Sakura and Abby Naruto then looked at Jessica and said

"Hey Jessica have you thought of a nickname for your partner?" Jessica said "No."

Naruto then told her that he named his partner Hibana he then said "What are you going to name your partner Jessica thought for a minute then said

"I'm going to name him Sabishii because he is normally lonely if I'm not with him." Naruto smiled and said that it was a great name Jessica smiled back and said  
"Thanks Naruto."

Jessica then asked Sakura and Abby then same question Sakura said she named her's Kaminari and Abby named hers Inazuma Jessica said she liked the name they then said thank you she smiled then looked at Sabishii which had fallen asleep in her lap she rubbed his skull making him smile and nuzzled his head more in his lap Naruto smiled then reached his hand over to Jessica and held her free hand Jessica blushed and relaxed just smiling even more after a while Sasuke and Kuran came back to the group they were exhausted from the fight Sakura ran to Sasuke worried about him Sasuke just said that she was annoying which started to make her cry Sasuke just got more annoyed he then told her that he was only kidding Sakura stop crying and smiled Abby stood next to Kuran they then looked at each other their eyes meet they then looked away blushing a light pink Jessica and Naruto just smiled at their teammates while they still hand one hand in the other.

After Kakashi and Zero sent them home Jessica and Naruto went to bed in their apartments they slept a peaceful night just hearing the sound of the blissful night as they slept sound asleep.

The next morning Jessica woke up got dressed and started walking to the training ground Sabishii was on her head Jessica was about to turn the corner when from the glimpse of her eye she say a figure pass her body and run behind a sign quickly she then got in her fighting stance holding a kunai Sabishii jumped off her head holding his bone also in a fighting stance Jessica slowly walked to where the figure had run to and hid she then got tense as she heard a faint growl she grabbed the sign and looked down to see a little young Eevee covered in scratch marks and bleeding from its left ear Jessica gasped she then looked at Sabishii and said

"It's a Eevee its injured we have to get it help, come here Sabishii." he then ran to Jessica the Eevee growled some more making its fur stand on end Jessica then told Sabishii to tell it that it was helping Sabishii tried to talk with it but it just continued to growl at Sabishii Jessica frowned and kneeled down at the Eevee who growled at her Jessica then said

"WERE TRYING TO HELP YOU SO PLEASE LET ME HEAL YOUR WOUNDS!" the Eevee flinched and started to tremble Jessica then looked at the Eevee and frowned she then reached her hand over to pet the Eevee but it started to form tears in its eyes and started to tremble more Jessica then said

"Hey little guy please don't be scared I didn't mean it I was just frustrated please don't cry." The Eevee then looked up at Jessica to see her almost start to tear up the Eevee stood up and walked over to Jessica and nuzzled its head to Jessica's chin Jessica smiled and picked up the Eevee Sabishii jumped on Jessica's shoulder she then started to walk to the training ground the Eevee had fallen asleep in her arms when Jessica got to the training ground everyone saw that she had a Pokémon in her arms that was bandaged up Zero and Kakashi ran up to Jessica Zero then said

"Where did you find that Pokémon?" Jessica then said "I found it injured this morning when me and Sabishii were walking to the training ground."

Zero then looked at Kakashi then said "We best get the Pokémon to the Pokémon center and get it cleaned up."

Everyone then nodded they then walked to Pokémon center they entered to a nurse with pink hair greeted them in they then walked up to the counter the nurse asked them why the Pokémon in Jessica's arms was bandaged up Kakashi explained she then took the Pokémon Jessica then starting to get worried about the Eevee as she walked to a bench and sat down Abby and Sakura tried to help cheer her up even Sabishii tried to cheer her up after 5 minutes the nurse came out with a stretcher Jessica stood up and say the Eevee laying on the bed breath the nurse then said to Jessica

"This Eevee has minor injuries he also has an owner her name is Atsuko were trying to contact her so she can come and get the Eevee so don't worry about him he will be fine."

Jessica smiled a sheepish smile as her eyes started to form tears she then heard a girls voice Jessica looked up to see a girl around ten running up to the nurse she then told the nurse that she was Atsuko she then looked around and say Jessica she then  
said

"Did you find him?" Jessica said "yes." Atsuko then leaped in Jessica's arms and started to cry the little girl explained that he got out while they were at the market and she's been looking for him ever since the girl then thanked everyone she then turned to Jessica and said

"I guess I have to give you a reward huh?" Jessica hesitated and said

"No you don't have to" but before she could continue her sentence Atsuko had put in her hands a thick club she then said

"This is a thick club if you give it to your Cubone it will raise its attack stats by double."

Jessica then thanked her she then went with the nurse Zero then said "We best get going to the ground to finish training then get everything together for the mission."

Everyone nodded they then walked out of the center Jessica gave Sabishii the Thick club Sabishii then put the two clubs together they started to glow they then formed into one club that was about medium size and was a dark shade of gray and white Jessica smiled Sabishii also smiled then jumped on her shoulder they then continue to the training ground Kakashi and Zero started training with Sakura and Abby after about two hours they returned Kakashi and Zero then looked at their teammates Zero then said "We will now talk about the mission."


	4. First Mission Problems

Everyone nodded Kakashi then took out a scroll it didn't have a letter on it Jessica got all excited this was going to be an amazing mission she thought then Kakashi said

"Ok everyone this mission is going to be a difficult mission but we will meet the man and his Pokémon in a few minutes but the scroll says that we must get him to his designation and any costs even if that means dying for this mission do you all understand?"

Everyone thought for a moment Jessica then barked up and said "Yes Kakashi sensei I would risk my life for this team."

Kakashi smiled everyone else then agreed with her

"Hey so you're my team that will take me to my homeland."

Everyone turned around to see a man around late 40's he had on a green shirt and dark blue pants that went pass his knees on his shoulder was a Aipom it smiled at us the man then took out a berry and gave it to his Pokémon Zero then told everyone to meet them at the gate Zero and Kakashi then left with the man Jessica and her teammates walked down the path to the gate Sakura and Abby giggled and laughed Kuran was talking about strategy with Sasuke who was surprisingly listening Naruto and Jessica just talked and laughed Naruto then wrapped his arm in hers to Jessica surprise she just blushed a little and leaned her head on Naruto's Sabishii and Hibana smiled at their two friends after 5 minutes they arrived at the gate Kakashi and Zero where standing there with their Pokémon and the man was also waiting they walked up Kakashi then gave everyone a backpack with supplies they then set out outside the gate Jessica then said at the man

"So where are we taking you what's your village?"

the man then said that his village was the village hidden by clouds everyone then walked a bit more on the way Zero and Kakashi noticed a few puddles along the way they became suspicious because there has not been any water in Konoha for weeks then in a blink of an eye Zero told everyone to get behind them they moved quickly and got behind Zero in fighting stance protecting the man and his Pokémon.

Kakashi then looked right in seconds two man had run around them tying him in Chains everyone was shocked at how the two men had caught Kakashi the men then smiled at each other they then ran in opposite direction killing Kakashi Jessica and the others were speechless as they just say their sensei get killed Zero then noticed that two more men showed up behind them Jessica looked down at her feet her eyes started to water then a dark red chakra formed around her body her nails became sharp and her teeth turned into fangs her eyes changed color from blue to gold the chakra formed around her body like a tiger she then got down on all fours her fangs bearing her eyes a light gold Sabishii got scared and ran in the woods from Jessica she then yelled a battle cry then in an instant she had rounded up all four men beaten to the ground knocked out cold Jessica then formed a dark red rasengan in her hand and stood back about to hit the four men about to kill them but Zero moved quickly holding her arms high the dark red rasengan disappeared Zero then took out a piece of paper and attached it to Jessica's head she then relaxed her nails turned back to normal and her teeth turned back from fangs to normal she then fainted Naruto shocked from this experience ran to her side she was passed out Zero then looked at everyone else they were shocked as well Zero then looked to his left and said

"Hey you can come out now."

Everyone turned their attention to their left they say Kakashi exit from the trees holding crying Sabishii Naruto got up and ran to Kakashi he then said in a very worried voice "What's wrong with Jessica what happened to her body why did she changed and almost tried to kill the four men?" Kakashi put Sabishii down and said "We have to talk." he then looked at the rest of the team and said

"We will continue but we will talk along the way."

he then told Zero to carry Jessica and for Naruto and the rest of the team to follow him so he could tell them why she had almost killed the four men but before they could continue they tied up the men and Kakashi sent a dog back to Konoha to tell the hokage what happened as they walked down the road Kakashi cleared his throat and said

"Jessica is from a village where every few year a child is born this child is given the power of the tiger god that help her village many year ago the tiger had great power but the child must learn to control the power if she can't then she will destroy everything in her way."

Naruto looked at Jessica who was drooling on Zero's jacket he just smiled after an hour they stopped at an area and got on a boat to cross the sea to reach the village hidden in the clouds Jessica opened her eyes in a daze to see everyone looking at her Sabishii was in Naruto's arms he jumped out of his arms and landed on Jessica's stomach Jessica made a ugh sound from Sabishii landing on her she sat up to see that they were out on the sea Sabishii was hugging her body and nuzzling her stomach Jessica looked at Kakashi and said

"I turned into that monster again didn't I?"

Naruto shocked at what Jessica said Kakashi nodded his head with a yes Jessica then turned away about to cry while holding Sabishii who was confused on why his trainer was crying Naruto scooted down to where she was and put his arm around her neck and held her close Jessica started to cry softly as everyone looked away in silent after Jessica finished she decided to tell everyone everything about her clan she cleared her throat and said

"When I was born I was given the power of the tiger that helped my village years ago with everything the tiger even helped some ninja with given away his chakra to help in battle but the council of my village decide to stop and save the rest to give to a child born of the tiger year so that child can grow to become a strong shinobi the chakra is sealed with an eight trigram seal on the child's stomach."

Jessica then smiled she looked at Naruto and said

"We like twins huh Naruto."

Naruto then shook his head in a no response and said "Were not twins were nothing alike no two people are alike."

Jessica then smiled after everyone was relaxed Jessica fell asleep in Naruto's arms with Jessica and Naruto's Pokémon in her arms after arriving they walked with the man through the city as they were walking Kakashi sensei and Zero sensei talked with the man.

Jessica was talking to Naruto when she stop grabbed a Kunai and threw it in the brush that was right next to her everyone stopped and looked at the bush Naruto then walked to the bush and moved it to see a white hare frozen from the surprise the kunai was right above its head Naruto then grabbed the bunny and started to calm it down while asking Jessica why she did that Jessica just smiled and scratched her head while apologizing Kakashi and Zero looked at the Hare they were wonder why it was white and not brown because of it being spring they then walked up the road until they got to the man's house they went inside and meet a 25 year old woman who was the man's daughter and a 7 year old boy who was the man's grandson the boy ran and gave his grandpa a hug then looked at Jessica and Naruto and stuck his tongue out and ran away Jessica immediately got pissed at the little kid but held back clenching her fists the man apologized they then sat down and ate the boy finished early and went to his room after everyone was done Jessica excused herself to go to the bathroom she then walked down the hall she stopped to hear crying she looked around then say a room that had sunlight gleaming through it she crept close to it then very silently she listened she hear the boy he was crying Jessica frowned the boy continued to cry.

Jessica just turned around and walked down the hall trying to not cry herself she found the bathroom used it then went back to the area where everyone was waiting Jessica entered the room everyone was still talking Sakura then noticed a picture frame on the wall it had the man the man's daughter and the boy there was also a body but the face was missing from the body she asked why the body was missing everything then got quiet the man stood up then said that two years ago a man arrived at their village he was friendly and helped everyone he then said that his grandson thought of him as a dad but after a gang came they kidnapped him and put him on a pole surrounded by barbed wire the gang then murdered him for no reason after he was finished Jessica clenched her fists in anger she then asked the man where the gang was the man said that they were apparently the bosses of the village and where in the biggest building in town.

Jessica then ran out of the room crying Naruto tried to stop her but she didn't stop she ran out of the house and ran down the road crying waterfall size tears she then hit something big and muscular she fell to the ground Jessica then looked up to see a man holding a sword in his right hand and a box of stuff which was now on the floor most of the stuff inside was shattered the man then got angry he then asked Jessica why she ran into him Jessica nervously trying to find an answer the man then picked her up by her shirt Jessica trembled from fear the man then brought his face to her's and said

"You're in Trouble Now Squirt."


	5. Chunin Exam and Mission Complete

Naruto then ran out of the house running through the fog Naruto stopped and looked around something then caught his eye he walked over and say Jessica's Ninja headband he immediately felt a bad feeling he shouted her name but got no response Naruto then picked up the headband and put it in his pocket he then ran along the road shouting Jessica's name trying to find her a few miles away Jessica was trying to escape her capture with biting her way out she bit the man's arm till it started to bleed Jessica then shouted the man then threw her into a room she landed on a couch she opened her eyes to see a man standing there with a cigar in his mouth he asked his partner why he brought Jessica the man explained then the man with the cigar who looked about 55 walked over to Jessica she grabbed a kunai about to strike but the man just snickered he then said

"Huh little girl you think you can hurt me the leader of the gang."

he then snapped his fingers a man around 20 appeared he had a big sword the man then said

"Boss you wanted me." Yes said the man he then told the man to take Jessica to the next room and Jessica froze terrified the man smiled and shook his head and bowed he then grabbed Jessica by her arm and dragged her to a different room she kicked and screamed the man with the cigar just smiled as the door closed Naruto ran down the street he enter the local market he then asked a woman if he seen Jessica the woman thought then said

"Yea she got caught by one of the boss's minions she'll probably be dead by morn or beaten close to death."

Naruto then asked her wear the boss lived she told him he lived in the biggest building in the outskirts of the village Naruto thanked the woman then ran towards the outskirts after Naruto got to the entrance of the building he decided to sneak around back to try and get Jessica out before morn Naruto then say a hatch opened to the basement he ran and jumped through the basement he made some shadow clones he then told them to find Jessica but to stay hidden they all then split up

Back at the Mans house Sakura and Abby where getting worried about Jessica and Naruto the man then hoped that they didn't run into the gang Kakashi and Zero then got their stuff and told them that they were going to go search for them the man wished them luck the team walked down the road till the asked the same woman Naruto asked if they seen Naruto or Jessica the Woman told them that Naruto went to the Bosses building the one by the outskirts everyone quickly got even more worried they thanked the woman then ran to the outskirts to help Jessica and Naruto the real Naruto walked down a narrow hall while whispering her name he then noticed that he was in a room that looked like a cell hall he then crept down the hall with his guard up he then heard a loud snore he froze then looked around the corner he say a man sleeping on his bed a pair of keys where above his head he then looked to his left and say Jessica sitting in the cell covered in bruises and cuts he walked over to the cell and said her name Jessica looked up her eyes were red possibly from her crying and she stood up and tried to walk to the front of the cell but she stumbled and fell Naruto just told her how he could get her out she looked up and pointed at the keys above the man's head Naruto shook his head then crept carefully to the man he was snoring loudly Naruto reached over and grabbed the keys then crept back over to the cell unlocked it then grabbed Jessica and carried her bridal style they then quickly ran down the hall and around the corner as the man continued to fall asleep Jessica looked up at Naruto's face her eyes where heavy she blinked and was about to say his name when her eyes closed she fell unconscious from the beating she got.

Naruto didn't notice he just continued running he then say the exit he picked up speed but stopped as a explosive kunai fired off Naruto jumped and landed a few feet away from the exit as the smoke cleared he say the man with the cigar the man asked him why he had taken Jessica the man explained Naruto set Jessica down and then stood up holding a kunai he then said

"How could you she is my dearest friend I am not going to let her get beat up just because she ran into one of your people that a load of crap."

He then form his hands and made six shadow clones they ran around the man they then kicked the man in the jaw and the stomach and made him go up in the air the real Naruto then jumped in the air and kicked him in the jaw and made him land on the basement floor coughing up blood the five shadow clones disappeared Naruto landed next to the man still holding his kunai about to hit the man in the head about to kill him but stopped he then got angry and more angry as he thought of what this man did to her Jessica opened her eyes to see Naruto standing their holding the kunai above the man's head she noticed that Naruto's eyes changed from blue to red his teeth grew longer his nails turned from normal to sharp a red chakra was forming around him Jessica gasped then got up trying not to struggle and scream in pain from her wounds she then walked over to Naruto grinding her teeth from the pain.

Naruto noticed her and turned around and ran to Jessica holding the kunai Jessica grabbed Naruto as he made the kunai go in her lower abdomen she bit her bottom lip from the excruciating pain and held Naruto in her embrace Naruto relaxed his nails turned back to normal and his teeth turned back and the red charka disappeared his eyes also turned back to the color blue Jessica smiled then fainted in his arms Naruto grabbed her and held her devastated at what he had done he then heard a bang and looked to his right and say Kakashi and his teammates standing there Kakashi asked Naruto what had happened he told him what had happened then he said that after the boss was on the ground all he could remember was that he was in Jessica's arms and she was in his Kakashi then took Jessica from Naruto's arms and told everyone to get ready to leave this place Naruto then asked Kakashi if he could carry Jessica Kakashi agreed.

Zero sensei tied up the boss and said that he was still alive but unconscious Zero then carried the boss over his shoulder everyone exited the building and continued down the road to the man's house they got their with no time to waste they entered the house with the man surprised that they brought the boss to their house the man then healed Jessica's cuts and scars but most of them where not that hard to heal Naruto noticed that the spot where the kunai was almost healed as well Sabishii was laying by her side waiting for Jessica to wake up Naruto sat by her side also waiting for her to awaken after a hour Jessica opened her eyes to see Naruto sitting by her side Jessica sat up but Naruto insisted that she continue to rest Naruto explained what happened Naruto then looked away about to cry saying that it was his fault for her getting hurt Jessica smiled then sat up and reached over to Naruto and held him as Naruto cried on her shoulder Jessica whispered softly to him that it wasn't his fault it was no one's fault Jessica then let go of Naruto and kissed him on his forehead to silent his crying Naruto blushed and moved away to see Jessica blushing and giggling she then got up from the bed and walked with Naruto out of the room Sabishii close behind Naruto opened the door to see everyone look up Jessica noticed that they all packed and ready to leave and go back to Konoha Jessica smiled Sakura and Abby talked with her while Sabishii played with the other Pokémon Zero sensei and Kakashi sensei picked up their stuff and said that it was time for them to go back to Konoha they thanked the man for helping Zero sensei then picked up the boss who was still tied up they exited the house then walked down the road exiting the village to the dock they got on a boat and rode in the boat for a hour everyone relaxed and talked with each other Jessica just smiled at Naruto's funny faces he was making to make her laugh Jessica laughed so hard she started to tear up Sabishii then grabbed Hibana's arm and whispered something in his ear Hibana smiled and nodded then they ran behind their trainers Hibana pulled on Naruto's shirt Naruto and Jessica looked at each other confused on what was going on Sabishii gave Jessica one giant push and Hibana pulled a big pull at Naruto's shirt they went down Hibana moved around Jessica and Naruto as they fell Jessica opened her eyes to see Naruto's face close to her's she blushed Hibana then jumped and landed on Jessica's head making her lips meet Naruto's Jessica turned a deep red she pulled away completely surprised Jessica then turned to Sabishii and Hibana with anger and asked them why they did that Naruto sat up still blushing from the kiss Hibana and Sabishii just chuckled and ran off to play with the other Pokémon Jessica just sat there still pissed Naruto just told her not to worry about it Jessica turned and started to complain but Naruto just stopped her and said

"Hey they were just having a little fun don't worry about it."

Jessica blushed then turned her head she then put her head on Naruto's shoulder Naruto blushed and scratched his head nervously as the sound of the waves was heard in the distance after they got to the other dock they walked for the rest of the day till they got to Konoha by sundown Naruto and Jessica waved good bye to their teammates and walked away talking to each other Naruto then said

"Hey Jessica do you want to go to the park we could take a walk?"

"Sure."

said Jessica smiling she then wrapped her arm in his and they walked to the park together Naruto and Jessica got to the park as the moon was coming up Jessica just was dazed at how beautiful the moon is Naruto then said

"Isn't it beautiful?" "Yea"

Jessica said Naruto then said something that made Jessica blush a light pink he said

"But the moon isn't as beautiful as you."

She just smiled and giggled and said thanks they then sat at a bench as Sabishii and Hibana played until they had fallen asleep in their trainer's laps Naruto looked at the clock that was to his left it said 10:00pm Naruto then got up and held Hibana over his shoulder like a infant he then reach out his hand Jessica carried Sabishii in her left and her right hand had Naruto's hand they left the park and returned back to the apartment ground Jessica got to the door of her apartment she then turned around and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and released his hand and unlocked the door she then said goodnight and went inside Jessica looked back at Naruto's face to see a hint of pink she giggled and waved back he waved back to Jessica shut the door and walked to her bedroom got her jams on and crawled into bed with Sabishii by her side. Somewhere else in Konoha Kakashi and Zero where talking to the third about the mission the third then said

"So Jessica lost control hmm."

He then took a long whiff of his pipe Zero then said

"I think she got out of control was because of Kakashi's jutsu with him acting like he was dead sir."

"So what do we do to control it this chakra is twice as strong as the nine tails chakra."

Kakashi said the third then got up from his chair and walked to the window took another whiff of his pipe and said

"Jessica has had a lot of troubles since her parents have died and been very lonely but I think she can control it with one thing."

he then turned around to the two jounin and said

"And that is Naruto." The third then dismissed the two jounin after talking to them more after they left he turned back around and took a whiff of his pipe he then blew the smoke into the starry night sky.

Jessica awoke to the sound of her alarm she groaned got up got ready she then walked out of her bedroom and looked around the apartment she then heard a knock on the door she answered and say that it was Naruto with Hibana Jessica smiled and said hi she then ran to her bedroom got her key and Sabishii locked her door and walked with Naruto down to the ground they talked about how they had a fun time last night and talked about how strong their Pokémon was after walking they got to the grounds with everyone waiting but the two sensei Jessica and Naruto where irritated with their sensei not being here on time they waited for two hours until there sensei appeared they trained with their sensei until dusk Naruto and the others got ready to go but Zero sensei said

"Hey guys before you go we need to tell you something." Everyone looked at their two sensei's zero then said

"We will be holding the chunin exam next month so we will be working on everything to get you ready for the exam it has two parts writing and sparring and a special round the writing will tell how much you know about the ninja history etc. etc. and the sparring will be a match who will continue on to the special round, but be warned those who get to take the special round might not come out of it alive."

Everyone gulped and shivered from what Zero said Kakashi then dismissed everyone they went home after a month's training the chunin exam's started everyone on team Kakashi and Zero where so excited but Sasuke and Kuran didn't really show any excitement they just smirked and huffed like they didn't care Naruto and Jessica couldn't wait to get this started so they could pass and get to the sparring round if they were lucky they walked into a room that had many different ninja's looking at them they then meet there friends and started a man with a eye patch over his eye and he was wearing all black Jessica laughed to herself at how the man looked kinda like a pirate Jessica immediately stopped giggling after he spoke in his deep voice about the rules and how there was going to be no cheating he then asked a assistant to pass out the test he passed out each test Jessica froze at how each question was asked out she gulped and started on her test she tried her hardest on each question but got stuck on the last one after a few hours everyone finished with about 20 out of 40 the rest of the 20 people where then paired in groups of two to fight their opponents then those who teams who with their Pokémon advance to the special round everyone entered the arena the list of opponents where on the board to the right Jessica ran to the list and searched for her name it said that Jessica was going to fight Neji she walked over to Neji and said to him that she was going to fight him and gave her good luck for the match Neji looked away and walked off Jessica just made a frown and got ready for the match everyone else also looked for their names Naruto had to fight Tenten and Sasuke had to fight Kiba Sakura had to fight Ino Kuran had to fight Rock lee Abby had to fight Hinata Shino had to fight Shikamaru and Chouji had to fight a girl with freckles named Ginger first up Jessica and Neji walked out onto the arena as they got into position the third said a announcement for the chunin exam sparring match to begin he cleared his throat and said

"Thank you all for coming and congrats on the genin who have made it this far you will fight your opponent if your opponent is defeated and their Pokémon as well then you win and your other teammates must also defeat their opponents to move on to the special round but in this round we will tell you what teams will continue to make it fair."

"Now we will begin with the rules no killing the opponent you must make them faint but don't overdo it and we will stop the match if it gets out of control so we will now begin with the first round Jessica vs. Neji you may now Begin!"

Jessica formed her hands and four shadow clones appeared she then ran up to Neji about to strike but Neji just let them slide by turning each one into puffs of smoke he then jabbed Jessica in the stomach with his fingers using a one palm attack Jessica stepped back Neji then hit Jessica four times around her chakra points Jessica muscles tightened he then sent Jessica flying in the air she landed on the ground a few feet away Jessica got up then made five clones they then jumped in the air the real Jessica slid on her side and grabbed a kunai about to hit Neji he swirled around in a circle sending her and her clones flying Jessica skidded against the ground but got up Neji ran up to her hitting her 25 times she fell to her knees in pain Neji then said

"Looks like you almost out of strength you can't defeat me." Jessica got up trying not to scream from the pain she then said

"You think you're so tough well I'm not finished yet."

Jessica then formed her hands and jumped away from Neji she landed a shadow clone appeared she formed a Rasengan that had a hint of orange and red in it she then ran to Neji as Neji ran to Jessica have his fingers ready to finish her they Collided with a BOOM that went off as they hit a puff of smoke appeared Naruto was on the edge of his seat worried about Jessica but also amazed at how she attacked the smoke disappeared with Neji still standing barely and Jessica was about 50 feet away buried under rumble Neji looked at Jessica's body which just had her legs out he then said he was sorry as he was about to look away Jessica's feet turned into a puff of smoke Neji to his surprise looked around for Jessica then jumped out of the ground holding a rasengan Neji looked down to see the rasengan he tried to jump but the rasengan hit him in the stomach sending him flying in the air Neji landed a few feet away his Jacket was torn and he was bruised and battered Jessica then looked over at Sabishii who was standing with one foot over Neji's Riolu Jessica smiled at Sabishii she then felt her stomach turn she landed to her knees and coughed up blood Sabishii ran to Jessica worried about her Jessica started to tremble she then started to growl a low growl her teeth turned from normal to sharp so did her nails she opened her eyes they where a gold a red chakra formed around her body Sabishii walked away slowly from Jessica scared at what was happening to her trainer In Jessica head she opened her eyes to see a cage and the tiger smiling a devilish smile Jessica was about to ask the tiger why she was changing again but he said

"So you're wondering why your changing huh?" Jessica nodded the tiger just laughed he then said with a smirk and deep voice

"All the things that you've been taught are a lie I attacked the village until your parents and the leader of your village sealed me in you also I didn't help anyone they sealed you in me so that you could control me and they thought since your dad was a great shinobi and your mom was strong enough to hold a big amount of chakra they thought you could control me so how do you feel?"

The tiger looked down to see Jessica with her head down crying she was clenching her chest trying not to show anger outside Jessica's head Jessica was crying as her skin started to glow and her chakra changed from it being around her body to it being on her skin marks on her face appeared like whiskers marks also formed around her back like the stripes of a tiger Jessica yelled she then looked at the third who had jounin ninja around him ready to defend him Jessica took one step towards the hokage throne Jessica was immediately surrounded by jounin one was Zero he held out a piece of paper that had the seal on it he then attached it to Jessica's head it sizzled Jessica screamed in pain from the seal she then relaxed her marks disappeared her teeth and nails turned back to normal and she collapsed in Zero sensei's arms Zero looked at Sabishii who wasn't trembling anymore and was crying for his trainer Zero then looked at Jessica who was unconscious.


	6. Special Training begins

Jessica was then taken to the infirmary where she was monitor by the third and a few jounin ninja's the third then looked at Jessica's body which was still unconscious she was breathing quietly the door then swung open to see Naruto he looked worried he then asked the third if she was ok the third said

"She is just fine she will just be unconscious for a little while but don't worry did you win your match with your opponent."

Naruto replied with a yes he then walked to Jessica's bedside and took her hand in his the third then said

"The reason why she changed was because of the tiger that is sealed inside of her told her about what really happened when she was a baby but the tiger didn't tell her everything if you could sit down I will tell you what happened with Jessica's village."

Naruto sat down in a chair still holding on to Jessica's hand the third then cleared his throat and said

"Jessica is from a village where it was attacked on Jessica's birth the tiger attacked everyone many of our ninja's tried to stop the tiger but it was too strong for the many ninjas the hokage at the time who was my friend since my academy days and Jessica's mom and dad took Jessica and they got her ready for the seal my friend got the tiger weakened and ready for the seal Jessica's mom then made the seal but almost lost her life to it after the tiger was sealed and everything was ok but most people of her village where scared of Jessica turning into the tiger some even tried to attack Jessica and her family my friend told me what was happening so they moved here for her safety but after her parents died and she meet you she got looked down upon like how you were looked at she even got in fights with other kids but she still keep her grades up through it all the tiger that is sealed in her has never been loved never felt the warmth of a family or friends and Jessica needs that to stay control she also needs a strong will she already has that but she is very lonely but I believe from your help and the friend she is making and the Pokémon she encounters she will be able to control the tiger and have a loving life filled with hope and passion to stay strong through anything."

The third then took a whiff of his pipe and looked at Naruto who devastated and how Jessica has gone through so much he then thanked the hokage and with that the hokage left Naruto sat down in the chair in a few minutes the door opened to see Narrator teammates Sakura and Abby bought Jessica a vase filled with beautiful flowers Sasuke and Kuran didn't bring anything Kakashi brought some books and Zero was checking the doctor on how long she was going to be in the infirmary Sakura and Abby talked to Naruto while Kuran and Sasuke just sat in some chairs and thought Zero sensei then came in he then said

"The doctor said that she should wake up in 1 hour so we can just wait on here until she wakes up."

they then waited Naruto just continued to hold Jessica's hand while Hibana and Sabishii slept on Jessica's sides Abby and Sakura talked silently and Kuran and Sasuke just played cards Jessica blinked her eyes Naruto stood up Jessica then blinked her eyes to get them comfortable with the light she then looked up to see Naruto's face Jessica smiled and said

"Hey Naruto." Naruto smiled back he and Jessica then talked about their battles everyone just watched after they were finished Abby and Sakura showed Jessica her flowers she said that they were beautiful Sakura and Abby talked to Jessica while Sabishii was hugging Jessica and Hibana was on top of her head also hugging her after everyone was finished talking to her Kakashi and Zero told Jessica that when she was better they were going on a trip to the hokage's office Jessica agreed she then talked with everyone they then left and went home Naruto walked out with Hibana on his shoulder Jessica smiled at Naruto he smiled back he then waved goodbye as he left Jessica waved as well Jessica then looked down at Sabishii who was asleep Jessica rubbed his skull she then turned off her lamp and fell asleep Jessica awoke the next morning to see a nurse she then told her that she could go on her mission today but to be careful her chakra level cause if it went to high then she would possibly lose control Jessica got ready and walked down the hall to the main office she signed out and turned around she then walked out of the doors to see all her teammates standing their waiting for her Jessica smiled and walked to the group Sakura and Abby gave Jessica a nice light hug but after they were done hugging Jessica she was tackled to the ground by Hibana and the other Pokémon Jessica giggled and got up dusted herself off Kakashi and Zero then escorted the kids to the Hokage's office there they walked up the stairs to the office once inside they say the other teams with their Pokémon Jessica and her team walked in the Hokage then told the teams that they were going to a special room to learn about their Pokémon more and learn more about yourself as well everyone liked the idea they then left the hokage's office and walked down the hall till then got to double doors Kakashi and Zero opened them they say a big computer screen it turned on as they entered the room on the screen was a Pokémon Zero sensei said that it was Porygon-Z everyone looked up at the Pokémon surprised that it actually was one the jounin then explained that they walk up to the platform and it will glow under their feet everyone then got in a straight file line and started Sasuke was up first the platform glowed then on the screen it showed him and his chimchar on the screen it showed that his Pokémon's attack power was the highest second was defense and the others where the same Sasuke looked down at his Chimchar he looked up and smiled Sasuke gave a little smirk he then checked some other stuff and got off the platform with Chimchar at his feet they then sat against the walk waiting for the others to go then everyone else went Naruto's turn was next he got on the platform it shined it then showed Naruto stats to his surprise all his stats where very high he then looked at Hibana who was on his shoulder his stats said that his Attack and Defense where the highest and the other where the same Naruto then walked over to the others Jessica's turn was next she and Sabishii walked on the platform it glowed then it showed Jessica and sabishii stats Jessica's stats where very high possibly higher than Naruto's and Sabishii had a great speed and Attack power also defense but the others were quiet low Jessica really didn't care she then picked up sabishii and carried him as she walked to the others the sensei then took all the others to train the Hokage called Jessica and Naruto in his office so he could talk to them the hokage walked to his desk and sat down then said

"Jessica and Naruto I know you guys are good friends so I'm going to allow you two to go on a mission since you are still chunin I'm going to ask one of your Sensei to go with you in this mission you will receive special training the reason why you two have to do this training is because you have high level and great trust with your Pokémon we also see something special in you two that no one else has so in this scroll you will find the sense that will go with you please be careful on this mission and good luck."

Naruto and Jessica bowed to the hokage they then got their scroll and exited the hokage's office everyone was waiting outside they then gave the scroll to their sensei they opened it and read it Kakashi and Zero nodded they then walked out of the hokage building Zero then told everyone to go home and get some rest for tomorrow especially Naruto and Jessica because they were going on the mission tomorrow everyone nodded then walked home Jessica and Naruto excited for their first training session together.

Jessica fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow she slept peaceful for most of the night but she tossed and turned as a dream started to form in her head in Jessica's head she was young and she was crying and in her background she say the tiger he than picked up his paw and snapped his fingers Jessica noticed that the younger version of herself stopped crying and was transforming into her tiger cloak Jessica tried to run to the younger Jessica but her feet couldn't move she stared in horror as the younger version of herself started to destroy everything in her path even people Jessica started to form tear in her eyes she then screamed at her younger self to stop Jessica instantly awoke in a cold sweat sabishii also woke up Jessica's eyes where watery they sting from her crying she sat up and picked up sabishii who was worried and held him tight he had fallen asleep to Jessica's heartbeat and Jessica fallen asleep to his breathing Jessica awoke the next morning to see sabishii waving his club and the alarm Jessica focused her eye on the alarm it blared 6:50 Jessica immediately jumped out of bed she changed out of her clothes into new ones she emerged from her bedroom wearing a black shirt and dark blue pants sabishii was right on her heels she ran and got her pack which was ready to go she then got her key and opened the door she then locked the door and looked down the hall Naruto was locking his door as well and running down the hall to Jessica she and Naruto then ran down to the gate the Sensei that was waiting was Kakashi Jessica and Naruto apologized they then exited the village and walked for an hour or so to a hotel Kakashi then told them that after they were checked in they were going to start their training they got checked in then got ready for training Kakashi then explained the way how this training was going to be different then the other training Jessica and Naruto got confused so Kakashi tried to explain it better he said

"Jessica we need to stop your anger issues and Naruto we need to stop your hate we also need to make your will stronger so that it will be easier for you to control more chakra in battle."

They then both understood after an hour of training Jessica and Naruto were exhausted Kakashi sensei then told them to go back to the hotel they then changed and went to the bath as Jessica scrubbed her back she heard Kakashi talking to Naruto her curiosity got the best of her she then put her ear up against the bamboo wall trying to hear what the two were saying Kakashi said

"Hey Naruto I'm wondering why were you so worried about Jessica when she was in the hospital?"

Naruto's face then got sad he then said

"Because she the only one who really helped me when people looked down on me when I was younger even though she is lonely at times and is sensitive she is really nice and she's a great friend to have around I don't know what I do if she wasn't here."

He then scratched his head and blushed while saying "she's kind of like my guardian angel."

Kakashi smiled they then both continue to chat Jessica on the other side was smiling she then turned around and continued to wash herself after the bath was finished they went to bed that night Jessica talked to the tiger again Jessica opened her eyes to see the tiger staring at her Jessica then asked the tiger why he attacked the village and why was it that when she was angry she would change the tiger just huffed and turned his head he then said

"This time is not a good one so I'll tell you later."

Jessica then got annoyed she and the tiger then talked some more she then awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the distance Jessica got up and go dressed she wore a blue striped shirt and blue pants with her sandals she then meet Naruto and Kakashi in the lobby waiting on her they then went outside and continued training after an hour Kakashi decided to change it up a bit he then told Jessica and Naruto to fight each other just to see if the extra training had paid off Jessica and Naruto then faced each other Jessica then formed her hands and she bit her finger then formed her hands and shouted

"SUMMONING JUTSU TIGER!"

As she pressed her hand into the ground a tiger appeared Naruto mouth dropped as he say the tiger but he formed his hands another five shadow clones appeared Naruto and the five shadow clones then ran as Jessica ran with her tiger into battle.


	7. Tiger Chat

yeah this chapter is quiet short so sorry about that but more will be coming soon possibly not until summer break starts

-

Jessica's tiger and Naruto's five clones collided Jessica's tiger destroyed the five within minutes she then jumped on the tigers back and flew through the air and she landed a few feet away from Naruto she grabbed a shuniken and threw it at Naruto he dodged it with sliding under the thing right as it passed his head he then turned his body and ran at full speed at Jessica she then grabbed a shuniken and fought with Naruto he easily won Jessica skid across the dirt she then formed her hands and made five shadow clones Jessica and the five shadow clones ran up to Naruto he fought them off turning each one into puffs of smoke Jessica then ran through the puff of smoke hitting Naruto in the stomach sending him up in the air he landed with a thud a few inches away from Jessica she then turned to her tiger and sent it away it disappeared Jessica then turned back to Naruto who was now staggering to get up but Naruto instantly turned into a puff of smoke Jessica to her surprised looked shocked she then looked around then she closed her eyes hearing for movement around her body she felt a present to her left Jessica then turned her body as Naruto came out of the ground with a kunai at the ready but she blocked it with her own Naruto knocked the kunai out of her hand and hit Jessica in the stomach with his free hand she skid across the ground making dust of smoke as she skid farther away from Naruto she opened her eyes to see Naruto standing still holding his kunai with a few ninja clones around him she got up then formed her hands as an orange chakra formed around her she then held her hand out away from her body Naruto noticed that the orange chakra formed a tiger's face around it Jessica then ran with her hand still holding the tiger chakra she blasted through the clones making them disappear one by one she then hit Naruto dead in the stomach making him skid across the ground Jessica smiled then stood up dusted herself off but she noticed Naruto getting right back up this time he had a rasengan Jessica bit her finger and summoned her tiger they continued to fight each learning each other's movements as they progressed through the fight after five hours Jessica and Naruto stopped Kakashi called it a draw Jessica got up and walked over to Naruto and helped him up she them thanked him for the battle and told Kakashi that she was going to go get cleaned up Naruto and Kakashi walked back to the hotel the last few days on the mission they continued to work on their form and they practiced everyday on the last day after training Kakashi took Jessica and Naruto out for Ramen and a ramen shop that was close to the hotel after Jessica finished her Ramen she fed Sabishii his pokefood which made him giggle his name in delight they all talked Jessica and Naruto fed there Pokémon till they were full and they had fallen asleep in their arms Kakashi paid for the meal and as they left Kakashi told Jessica and Naruto that after they left and got back to Konoha that they were going to continue to do more missions Jessica and Naruto understood they all then walked back to their hotel and went to bed that night Jessica couldn't sleep at all for half the night when she finally was able to fall asleep she say the tiger still in its cage looking at Jessica with blood shot eyes the tiger then smiled Jessica stood her ground wondering what the tiger was going to do the tiger chuckled then made a hysterical laugh which gave Jessica the shivers her whole body turned ice cold as the tiger spoke in a deep stern voice making Jessica tense up with each word the tiger said

" Jessica I bet you hate me huh." I mean I've caused you so much pain since your parents had died and you meet Naruto can you feel that hate growing inside you getting stronger as you get more and more mad with every passing second." Jessica looked up at the tiger and said something that shocked the tiger "I have felt my hatred build but I don't get so discouraged or my hated doesn't break I know you have been angry with me and my family but you don't have to take it out on me can't you just talk to me, aren't we friends." The tiger yelled at Jessica then turned into darkness as she awoke to the sound of her alarm.


End file.
